1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switchable magnification lens, in particular to a switchable magnification lens for installing on a digital camera.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital camera has advantages of being capable of reviewing image immediately after the shot and digitally storing the shot result to electronic device like a computer or other digital storage device; it rapidly replaces the traditional film camera and becomes the mainstream of the camera market.
However, the maximum magnification power of the convention digital camera is in the range of 10× to 20×, it is difficult to perform a high-magnified shooting or a shrunk image shooting. Further, a conventional attachable zoom lens for installing to a digital camera has only one operation mode of either magnifying or shrinking. Users have to prepare both magnifying mode lens and shrinking mode lens to meet various shooting situations.
Therefore, how to provide a lens having both image magnify and shrink capabilities instead of preparing two modes of lenses, and to provide a lens having lower costs and better portability, has already become one of the major issues of the lens maker or the camera maker.